


Slowly

by Whili_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whili_chan/pseuds/Whili_chan
Summary: Yuri was bored and decided to go to a club, there he met a guy named Otabek and somehow they ended up in a bathroom's stall.(Pure smut don't blame me)





	Slowly

Yuri wasn’t supposed to be at a club the night before a competition. He also wasn’t supposed to be pressed up against a bathroom stall by an impossibly hot guy who kissed Yuri like his own life depended on it.  


Oh well, what his coach didn’t know wouldn’t kill, right?  


Yuri had his hands on the guy’s back, tightly closed on his leather jacket. His mouth was open, willingly letting the other do whatever he wanted. When the guy leaned down to attack his throat with kisses and bites, Yuri moaned. “I don’t even know your name…”  


“Otabek” the other – now Otabek – hummed against Yuri’s jaw. “Yours?”  


“Yuri…”  


Otabek’s hands skipped under Yuri’s tank top, making Yuri shiver as the cold of the bathroom’s tiles contrasted strongly against hot skin.  


“Are you…” Otabek tried to say between a few kisses “that dancer from Russia who came for the competition?”  


Yuri stopped, intrigued he looked the guy over, a bit muscular, tanned skin and nice outfit. Strong hands and generally bigger than Yuri.  


“How’d you know?”  


Otabek rested his hands on Yuri’s waist and looked to the side thinking about a good answer.  


“Well… I read an article about the competition the city’s hosting the other day and they mentioned Russia was only sending one dancer this time.”  


“Yeah, but how’d you know it was me?” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, he was getting suspicious.  


“They had pictures of the dancers from the stronger countries, there was a blonde in there and I thought you looked like him.”  


Definitely suspicious, Yuri looked at the stall’s door and said “Hm… I’d better leave, not in the mood anymore”  


Otabek took his hands off Yuri’s waist and stepped back. “That’s fine. Sorry if I said anything wrong.”  


Wait. He was really letting Yuri go? Yuri reached for the handle and was about to unlock the door when Otabek spoke again. “But, like, if you’re leaving because you think I’m a freak… I’m not, I just found you beautiful.”  


Yuri looked back, the guy was fidgeting with his jacket’s sleeve, a small blush high on his cheekbone visible through the dark skin. What the fuck? He was cute.  


“What do you do?”  


Otabek stared at him.  


“Like, for a living. What do you do for a living?”  


“I’m a DJ” Otabek answered, releasing his sleeve “At this club”  


“And you thought I was beautiful?”  


“What?” Yuri turned back towards the door “No! I mean… Yes, I did.”  


Yuri smirked, turning around slowly. That guy was interesting. “Only beautiful?”  


“Hm…” Otabek looked up, blushing a bit. Yuri took a few steps towards the guy, getting almost as close as they were before. “Maybe other things too…”  


Yuri reached for the guy’s chest, pushing down a bit, willing him to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. Spreading his own, he placed himself on both sides of Otabek’s legs, without sitting down. As he leaned down to whisper on Otabek’s ear, he thanked all the gods he knew for high heels, they made his ass look good, especially when he bended over. “What other things?”  


Otabek’s hands twitched as he tried hard not to grab Yuri’s thighs. “Like… Gorgeous and…” his line of thought became fuzzed as Yuri started to play with the small hairs on the back of his head.  


“And what?”  


Otabek groaned, this time reaching for Yuri’s thighs and pulling him closer. “And sexy”. Yuri’s heels suddenly didn’t seem very reliable, so the blonde balanced himself with a hand on the wall behind Otabek’s head, which turned out to be a very nice way of getting their faces even closer.  


“Good” Yuri said and a second later they were back at kissing.  
Otabek’s grip on Yuri’s thighs was probably going to leave bruise, but Yuri didn’t care. He spread his legs more and eventually sat himself on Otabek’s lap, grinning as the guy’s hands traveled up to his ass, squeezing a bit. Yuri rocked his hips enough to cause friction and found it pleasing to feel Otabek hardening under his jeans.  


“Do you have a condom on you?” Yuri asked as he moved to kiss Otabek’s neck, pressing his tongue against his pulse and sucking a hickey there.  


“We can’t fuck… You’ve got a competition tomorrow”  


“I know” Yuri grinned, watching as his breath made Otabek shiver and the little hairs on his skin stand up “I just want to suck you off”  


Otabek’s hand tightened on his ass and he rutted against Yuri “Fuck, Yuri…”  


“Come on Beka… Do you have it or not?”  


“In my wallet, it’s in my back pocket”  


Yuri reached for Otabek’s pocket, feeling how firm his ass was on the way. “Nice ass” he said casually, as he gave Otabek his wallet, balancing himself with a knee on the lid and his other leg extended.  


“No ass can be nicer than yours.” Otabek stated as he handed Yuri the condom.  


“Probably true” Yuri said and kissed Otabek once again before getting up “Stand up, let’s change places”  


The stall was a bit small, but it was surprisingly easy to move around when you were too busy paying attention to your partner’s tongue on your mouth. Yuri sat down on the lid with a huff, looking up to Otabek with a malicious smile, he repeated they man’s early actions and pulled him closer by his thighs.  


“Don’t have all night” Yuri said as he unbuckled Otabek’s belt and lowered his zipper. Truthfully, they did have the whole night to enjoy each other, yet Yuri was getting a little impatient to see what Otabek was hiding since it started poking him. And man, he wasn’t disappointed. Otabek still had his black briefs on, but Yuri could already see he was getting a mouthful. Damn, he didn’t even know if he could fit that much inside his mouth.  


Yuri looked up as he slowly pulled down Otabek’s underpants, letting his cock free and watching for his reaction. Otabek’s earlier blush had returned and his pupils were dilated, he was breathing heavily through his nose and he groaned lowly as his hand came to rest on Yuri’s head, not pushing, just waiting.  


After unwrapping the condom, Yuri held Otabek’s cock and started to slowly put the condom on, Yuri’s hand wasn’t big enough to wrap around the whole member, a few centimeters separated his index and his thumb as he gave it a few pumps and looked up once again.  


“You sure this is fine?” Yuri asked, better safe than sorry.  


Otabek snorted, actually snorted, the motherfucker. “You’re the one who’s going to suck my dick and you ask me if I’m sure?”  


“Look, it’s called consent…” but Yuri lost what he was going to say next when Otabek started to run his fingers through Yuri’s blonde locks.  


“If you’re fine with it then I’m too, Yura”  


Taken back by the nickname and the gentleness in Otabek’s voice, Yuri stayed a few seconds only staring at the boy’s face, he felt his face heat up and he knew that the pout that came with the embarrassment was there as Otabek chuckled. Yuri lowered his head to the task at hand, willing his blush to go away and brushing a few strand hairs from his face. What the flying fuck, he was supposed to give head not to become a blushing virgin.  


Otabek’s dick was huge, and Yuri meant it. He himself couldn’t be considered small, but Otabek was thick and looked so full, so ready. Yuri felt his mouth water a bit at the sight. He started by licking the tip, it tasted like rubber, but what could he do? Taking the head in his mouth, he ran his tongue over the underside and heard Otabek hum. Yuri wouldn’t rush this, he languidly sucked on the head, getting used to the way it felt around his mouth. Even though the condom Yuri could feel the small hole that was the slit and he teased it a bit, enjoying the way Otabek’s grip on his hair tightened.  


Yuri started pumping his head a bit, taking a little bit more each time, making sure to wet the condom enough so it wouldn’t make his lips feel like he had been sucking on a rubber duck all night. One of his hands rested on Otabek’s thigh and the other secured the base of the boy’s cock firmly. As he reached his throat limit for now, Yuri went a little bit faster, pressing his lips against the cock between them and sucking. Otabek groaned louder and Yuri took that as a good sign, keeping up with the pace as he willed his throat to open a bit more.  


The air felt hotter, his hair was sticking a little on his forehead and his cheeks burned. Yuri looked up to Otabek feeling a shiver go down his spine when he met with a pair of black eyes locked on him. Otabek was definitely staring, his mouth hung a bit open, his lips looked bitten and Yuri didn’t know if it was his doing or Otabek’s, the blush was back once again, spreading over his cheeks more strongly.  


Yuri was starting to feel a bit light-headed from all the sucking and he decided now was the best time to try to take more of that huge cock into his mouth, he inclined his head up, letting Otabek slip deeper. He closed his eyes and concentrated, only stopping when he felt dark pubes press against his nose and lips. Yuri opened his eyes, once again looking up and Otabek groaned, both his hands now rested on Yuri’s head, holding his jaw as if they were kissing. Yuri’s own hands were tightly holding Otabek’s hips and Yuri chocked a little when Otabek thrusted involuntarily into his mouth.  


“Shit, sorry” Otabek said and tried to keep holding still “You just look so good”  


Yuri hummed and backed off a little, sucking on everything he could fit. From them on it was fast, Yuri wanted Otabek to come, so we fastened his pace and every once in a while went all the way down, chocking less and less and time passed. Otabek’s hips started to shake a little and Yuri knew he was close. The blonde focused his attention on the head, making sure to pump the rest with his hand.  


Otabek’s hand gripped his hair more strongly as he came, filling up the condom and breathing heavily, thrusting a bit into Yuri’s mouth and riding out his orgasm. When Otabek’s hips stilled, Yuri released the softening cock and waited for Otabek to regain control.  


“You’re fucking amazing” Otabek breathed out, looking down at Yuri with red cheeks.  


“I know” Yuri’s voice was raspy and his lips a bit swollen, he still managed a cheeky side smile.  


Otabek pulled him up and attacked his face with small kisses on his mouth, eyebrows, forehead, cheeks, nose and down his jaw. He sucked small red marks down the length of Yuri’s neck that would fade until morning and gripped his waist, pressing their bodies together once again. Yuri moaned at the contact, his dick was still hard.  


“What do you want me to do?” Otabek asked between small bites on his collarbone “Want me to suck you off?”  


“Hm” Yuri hummed “Sounds good... But…”  


Otabek looked up at him “Yes?”  


“Do you have lube?”  


“I thought we weren’t going there.”  


“I just… Maybe you could finger me?” Yuri pressed his lips against Otabek’s speaking right in his mouth “I really like being fingered.”  


Otabek gripped his ass, raising Yuri up a little bit “Fuck… Yeah, I could do that” he reached for his wallet on the floor and fished out another small package “Would this be enough, though… I don’t want to hurt you.”  


Yuri found the worry on Otabek’s face cute and simply answered “You just have to be gentle and it’s gonna be fine.” Yuri turned around, giving Otabek a full view of his ass as he slowly pushed his jeans down together with the thin underwear he was wearing. When they were down enough, he placed his hands on the wall and looked back at Otabek, shaking his hips a bit as he said “Come on…”  


Otabek groaned and spread one of his cheeks with one hand, massaging it as Yuri’s hole came into view. “Fuck, you’re so hot”. He opened the lube using his teeth and spread it on two of his fingers, warming it up before pressing them against Yuri’s entrance. Yuri moaned at the contact and pushed his hips higher. Otabek pushed one finger inside Yuri, a bit surprised that it gave in so easily he asked “Did you do something before coming here?”. “Might have” Yuri answered, truth was he had, there’s only so much you can do inside a hotel room and he had got bored an hour or so before coming to the club.  


Otabek cursed as he pushed the finger as deep as it could go, enjoying the heat around it and the eventual squeeze Yuri gave. “More” Yuri moaned and Otabek complied, taking the finger inside out slowly and adding a second. Otabek wiggled his fingers around a bit, separating them and enjoying the little sound Yuri made as they moved.  


As Otabek got closer to Yuri’s prostate, the blonde said “A bit, ah!, a bit to your left” Otabek did as told and was rewarded by a long moan. “Here?” he asked. “There! Yes!” Otabek applied more pressure, circling the spot and making Yuri’s hips shake and his cock bob. He kept the slow pace and teased the spot nonstop, making Yuri lose his mind bit by bit and start to moan more lewdly and loudly.  


With Yuri’s hips already shaking, Otabek started to actually fuck him with his fingers, hitting the right spot every time and making Yuri curse every time he pushed the fingers in and moan every time he pulled the fingers out. He reached for Yuri’s cock with his other hand, pumping it in time with his other hand, transforming Yuri into a shaking, loud mess.  


Not after long, Yuri was spurting his come on the wall and on Otabek’s hand, shaking slightly from the intensity. Yuri winced as Otabek took his fingers out and was glad by the fact that the other was still holding him, otherwise he would have collapsed right on the toilet.  


Yuri turned himself around and faced Otabek, he must have had a pretty fucked out expression, given the other boy’s staring. “That was really good” he said, his words sounding a bit weird because of his throat.  


“Glad to hear that” Otabek said, pecking Yuri on the lips and smiling a bit.  


“Maybe you could come see me tomorrow…”  


Otabek looked at Yuri surprised “I would love to”  


“Hm… Great” Yuri felt a bit sleepy, so he pulled up his pants and tried to do the same with Otabek. After a few minutes of straightening up, Yuri opened the bathroom’s door and stretched his hand for Otabek. “Come on, you don’t plan on spending the rest of the night there, do you?”  


Otabek shook his head and took Yuri’s hand, leaving the stall with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here, have 2k+ of Otayuri smut that I wrote while I should be studying for my test. Hoo-ray responsabilities!  
> Sorry I don't have a beta and I regret everything.  
> It's like, super late, I lost control of my life


End file.
